


Зачем соулмейты?

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Zlovo EKB
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Макс любит Аллу. Настолько, что на любой косой взгляд в ее сторону, он готов ебала откусывать. Настолько, что ему плевать на появившуюся у нее силу, задолго до встречи с ним. Настолько, что спустя пару лет отношений, когда сила появляется и у него, Макс делает ей предложение.





	Зачем соулмейты?

Макс любит Аллу. Настолько, что на любой косой взгляд в ее сторону, он готов ебала откусывать. Настолько, что ему плевать на появившуюся у нее силу, задолго до встречи с ним. Настолько, что спустя пару лет отношений, когда сила появляется и у него, Макс делает ей предложение.

Максу, конечно, было интересно, кто же соул его любимой женщины, но Алла быстро остужает его пыл, объяснив, что долбоеб хотел суперсилы, а оказавшись ингибитором очень быстро съебался в неизвестном направлении. Да и ее силы, в отличие от того же Макса, не были осязаемыми в привычном понимании.

Помните сумерки? Ну когда Белла обратилась и у нее появилась возможность защищаться от сил других вампиров? Так вот. Алла же просто могла лишить сил других. На время, разумеется. Забирала их энергию и чувствовала себя прекрасно. Только вот без ингибитора... Люди вокруг нее могли просто в обморок падать. Поэтому только большие компании и людные места. В одной из таких компаний Алла и познакомилась с Маховым, который, кажется, начал терять сознание сразу же как проблевался. А она же только морально поддержать хотела. Но Макс же панк, ему похуй и он начинает ухаживать за той к чьим ногам он почти ебанулся там в толчке.

Появившаяся же с нихуя способность телепортироваться в магаз за пивом за 5 минут до закрытия в новогодние праздники была своего рода манной небесной. Только вот осознание пиздеца все равно происходит. На одной (или не одной) из тусовок перед нг он встретил того, кто подарил ему бесконтрольный телепорт. Мем конечно смешной, но ситуация... Ладно, ситуация сложилась на удивление охуенной, потому что практически всю энергию телепортации Алла выкачивали из Макса, в итоге получая идеальную пару, где оба положили огромные болты на тех, кого им пророчила вселенная.

Вычислить, что это кто-то из тусовки слова, Максу потребовалось всего пару ивентов. И красноречивый взгляд Аллы, в котором читалось "у тебя сил стало меньше". На что Макс просто обнимал ее и говорил, что никогда не не променяет ни на какого соулмейта-ингибитора. И Алла точно знала - он не врёт.

Осознание, что максовый соулмейт это Ваня Электромышь приходит во время их баттла в 2017, потому что Махов чувствует, как с каждым мышиным касанием его способность телепортнуться куда-нибудь на Уралмаш просто угасает.

После ивента Ваня очень быстро съебывает, на что Макс даже не реагирует, только рассказывает Алле, что он узнал.

\- Ваня - Мышь, я - киттенс... Тебя чего на животных то тянет? - Смеётся девушка и обнимает Махова.

Спустя пару месяцев Макс делает ей предложение.

Кажется, даже сама вселенная завидовала этим двоим. И в следующий раз она сразу сведёт из вместе, но пока Ваня периодически заглядывает в Екатеринбург, Алла после ивента бросает:

\- Ты опять пустой.

\- Я, конечно, не веду себя как принцесса, но ты тащишься, да? - ей в макушку смеётся Макс.


End file.
